Screwed
by riisax
Summary: AU/modern DeiSaku, M for slight lemon. One-Shot/ Deidara meets this girl and gets totally screwed when he tells Itachi. read please :3


AN: Hellow Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you like this one shot! It just hit me this night, so I thought I give it a try. It's rated M like lemon. Like p stands for tomato!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Starbucks or any of its products, nor the song 'take me away' by Globus, which I raped while writing this shit.

Dedication: To my beloved Philip, who wanted porn, now he got some porn, bon appetite, monsieur. Really, Philip, it is okay to like porn, or smut, or whatever. You do not have to blush now and feel weird because I mention you here! PATHETIC!

One evening, Deidara found himself sitting in Starbucks sipping lazily on his caramel macchiato and surfing through eBay. He needed some new paint brushes and actually was too busy to go out and buy them in a store. And on top of that, He did not know where to buy paint brushes there. He just moved to San Francisco as a freelance artist and student of the Academy of Art University. He truly is lucky that his parents pay for him, not only the school itself, but also his apartment and the flight from New York, which wasn't that cheap. Well, it's not like he doesn't raise money, he sells some of his art of course, but his patents were damn rich and needed to get rid of some money.

Once he had found some brushes that seemed to be perfect, he purchased them. A big smirk grew on his lips, he was happy. He shut his laptop down and closed it, just to stuff it away in his bag. He then grabbed some newspaper that was lying on the little desk in front of him. Just a few seconds after he began reading some interesting article, a female cough could be heard and soon following words in a sweet voice.

"Excuse me sir, but may I sit down at your table? You see, there's nothing free and –"she was cut off by Deidara's low chuckle. "Sure," he said and motioned for her to sit down. The female bowed slightly and sat down cautiously. She did not want to cause any trouble. Deidara lifted his gaze up from the newspaper to eye his 'guest'. She was pretty to say the least. Pink hair, jade green eyes, very pale skin and a large forehead. It did not look ugly to him, he liked it and it fit her.

She had a white hot chocolate in her hand, obviously waiting for it to cool down a bit and with the other hand she began fishing through her purse and after a few seconds she pulled out a blackberry. Deidara glanced at said blackberry and saw that she got a text message from some _darling_. He felt a bit disappointed, but showed that thought aside as he got back to reading his newspaper. Apparently, Korea was planning a war with Indonesia, but he did not care. Some idiot had painted a map for that article; little dots resembled both countries' forces. In his opinion, the painter should be killed, his organs ripped out of his body, his head cut off and placed in some public area so everyone could spit on them.

"You know, your hands are very dry." He immediately snapped out of his crazy thought and turned his head once again to face the beautiful pink haired lady.

"Haha, yeah, I guess it's because of all the clay, un." He gave her a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

"Clay? What clay?" Her eyes, oh her damned eyes were looking directly into his cerulean ones and her face had this questioning emotion that looked to cute.

"Well, I am an artist and most time I mold clay, un."

"Wow that sounds nice. But really, your hands are too dry! Wait a second –"the young woman began to rumble in her purse, tucking out a tube of hand balm. She then partially ripped one of his hands away from the newspaper and began massaging some of the balm into his head. That was when she realized the tattoo on the inside of his palm. It was a mouth with a tongue sticking out. Deidara remembered the day he'd gotten his tattoos, the ones on his palms hurt quite a lot. Her hands felt so soft and warm on his skin. She must have been practicing a lot.

He did not realize she had snatched his other hand before the newspaper hit the ground. He was in something you could consider trance, only it felt better. Way better. He was in heaven. Her small fingers caressed his long slender ones, pulling them up, to the side, then gently rubbing them.

"You're really good at this. Uhm... May I ask what your name would be?" He sounded too polite to be himself, but he wanted to, he rather liked that female.

"Sakura. And yours?" She smiled at him, rosy lips in this smile, a deadly weapon. But, she's taken, remember?

"Sakura. That's a fitting name, un. Thank you for doing this. Mine's Deidara."

"So, Deidara, care to show me some of your art? I'm really interested in that."

"Well, all of my art is in my apartment or in the university, and I'm afraid I don't have any pictures with me."

"Oh, that's a shame, but, maybe, if you don't mind, you could show me your apartment. I was actually waiting for a friend to have a girl's night out, but apparently she does not show up, maybe we could spend some time together, I'm desperate. Too much work, you know." She let out a brief sigh, falling back in her chair.

"Yeah, sure. Why not, un."

With that she stood, and only then he realized she wore a short black dress that hugged her body perfectly. She was short, maybe five feet or even smaller, her breasts weren't too, about B cup, but it looked just perfect. He blinked several times, trying to catch his breath. This woman really had him.

"You coming or not?"

**In his apartment, sometime later.**

"Wow, this place really is huge! And beautiful." Sakura stared at his apartment in awe; somehow, he could make out jealousy in her face.

"Well you can look around if you want to. I'll make some drinks." He said walking into his kitchen not waiting for her response, he was kind of nervous to say the least. A beautiful woman in his apartment, wearing nothing but a short black dress – but remember, she was taken. He began pouring some liquids in his nicest glasses, they had some pattern engraved to it.

With both drinks in his hands, he made his way back to Sakura, finding her in his art room. She was looking at some sculptures of naked people. "You like them?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah I actually do," she turned to look at him, then walked towards him and took one of the drinks, trying it. "It's delicious. Vodka and pineapple?"

"Yeah. Glad you like it."

"What's it with these 'Art is a bang' wall in your room?"

"Ah, well that has something to do with bombs, nothing a young lady like you should worry about,"

"I bet you're younger than me, Blondie," Deidara chuckled at that, knowing he was an old hag. Yes, he was just starting University, but after graduation he had something to do with said bombs.

"Well, I am 27 years." He pulled some bangs from his while saying that, revealing more oh his cerulean eyes. Sakura smiled at that and made a step towards him, almost touching his chest. She tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "I like you quite much, Deidara, you know that? I don't exactly care how old we are, we are old enough…" since when was her voice so seductive. He was melding. The sound of that voice was almost too much for him.

Again, she took a step, now touching his chest with her body, feeling his muscles tighten a bit. She burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, slightly nuzzling it with her nose, then tilted her head up more and licked his jawline. Deidara smirked.

"My my, I never guessed you were some of _that_ kind. But what's with your boyfriend?"

"I do not have a boyfriend," she stated lazily while kissing down his neck.

"Then what's it with that darling of yours?" No, no and no, he did not want to have problems with some guy later on, he knew where this was leading, and he did not want to get beaten up because he screwed someone's girlfriend.

"Business partner. His name is Dar Li Ng. Some Asian guy. Was too lazy to write his name properly. Now come on –"Oh yeah, and he did not let any unnecessary second pass, he leaned down to kiss her full lips. First it was a bit hesitant, but it grew passionate and as soon as he slid a hand down her said and rested in on her hip, she gasped what he used to invade her mouth with his tongue. She was a hell of a kisser.

One of her tiny hands started unbuttoning his shirt and soon that went to the ground, revealing a tattoo on his chest, but also his decent six pack. Sakura grinned into their heated kiss, but soon parted to catch her breath and pulling him to his bedroom. He started unzipping her black dress, and she really did not wear anything more than that dress. As he took in her body, she began fumbling with his belt and zipper, but soon enough he was naked, too. He pushed her on his bed, kissing her again, but moved down her neck, her collar, stopping at her breast and nipping gently on her nipple. Sakura moaned in pleasure, enjoying his mouth on her small breasts. Moving to her other nipple, he still caressed that breast with his skilled hands. When moans turned into gasps, he moved further down, kissing his way down her abdomen, causing her to shiver slightly.

Her hands moved to his head, pulling out his headband and then fondling with his soft hair. He enjoyed the feeling, that was like his scalp was being massaged, but he made his way further down, between her legs, pulling them slightly apart, just so he could rest between then.

His tongue licked her lapping juices and he likes her taste, sweet and feminine. She let out a deep moan when his tongue licked over her slightly swollen clit. She was already so wet, just for him, wet and ready to take him in. And he wanted to do her all night long because she just felt so good. After tasting her another time, he want back up, kissing her, so she could taste her own juices. And then, he positioned his erect member in her entrance and with one swift motion entered her fully, making her partially scream into his mouth. Oh god, she was so tight around him, he almost screaming himself.

He released her mouth in need of air, resting his head in the crook of her neck. He started thrusting in and out her heated core, causing her breath to get labored, almost panting. First his thrust had a steady pace, but soon he thrusted deeper, harder, faster. Jolts of pleasure where floating through their bodies. Sakura's hips then moved on their own accord, meeting his thrust, and every now and then, he hit that special point within her.

It did not take long time for her to reach her peek like this, and he followed as soon as her walls clenched his slick length inside her, making him grunt.

And so, they spent the night together, moaning, screaming, almost loving…

**The next day. Deidara talking to Itachi**

"What did you say? You screwed a beautiful girl, with pink hair, jade green eyes? And she was pale in short?" Itachi asked in disbelief "And you say, her name was Sakura? You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nah, I'm not kidding, un! And that was the best sex I'd ever had!"

"Well, Deidara, seems like you just screwed my brothers fiancée."

The stare on Deidara's face and the smirk on Itachi's can't be told with words.

AN: Yeh heheh. That's pretty much it. Poor deideichan ):

I am sorry for each and every mistake I made, I am just fucking tired and it's like 10 am. And I have not slept today and then Facebook wanted my attention (god I srsly hate that side)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this One-shot, or not, or whatever, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Your opinion really helps me improve my writing!

I'm going to take a shower now.


End file.
